True Love?
by berbies
Summary: Aku sangat mencintai mu bahkan melebihi diriku sendiri , tapi tak bisakah kau memberikanku sebuah cinta? Bukan rasa kasihan? /HunHan/kaisoo/chanbaek gs!/


True Love?

Cast :

Oh sehun

Xi luhan(gs)

Other cast :

Byun Baekhyun (gs)

Kim jongin ( Kai )

Do Kyungsoo (gs)

Park Chanyeol

Genre : Drama,Hurt/comfort,Angst,Romance

Oneshoot

Warn! Genderswich,TYPOs,alur terlalu cepat,OOC,Tidak sesuai EYD

.

.

.

 _Summary : Aku sangat mencintai mu bahkan melebihi diriku sendiri , tapi tak bisakah kau memberikanku sebuah cinta? Bukan rasa kasihan?_

.

.

.

Author pov

Seorang yeoja sedang berlari sambil menoleh kebelakang sesekali dia terkikik " **YAK ! XI LUHAN BERHERTI KAU DASAR RUSA NAKAL**! "

mendengar itu dia semakin menambah tempo larinya. mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada dua orang namja yang menatap heran terhadap berlari membuat luhan merasa lelah akhirnya dia berhenti sambil menyeder pada tembok lalu dia memejamkan matanya tanpa dia sadari temannya sudah berada disampingnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti " ehm , xi luhan " luhan yang tidak menyadari bahwa itu temannya dengan santai dia membalikan badannya dan membulatkan matanya "b-baekhyun?" luhan langsung tersenyum lima jari lalu tertawa "w-wae baekhyun-ah?" luhan masih terus tertawa sambil menatap baekhyun

baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum lalu mencubit lengan luhan "ehm.. kau masih bertanya kenapa ?" luhan meringis lalu menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan memohon agar baekhyun melepaskan cubitannya.

" luhan kau sudah meninggalkanku tadi pagi dihalte dan membuatku terlambat lalu dihukum kau ingat? Ah beberapa menit lalu kau juga telah membuat bajuku basa karenamu dank au masih bisa bertanya KENAPA?!" baek semakin memperkuat cubitannya.

" A-Awh b-baekhyun-ah… Aku lupa kalau kau ingin berangkat bersama jadi aku berangkat duluan dan untuk minuman itu aku benar-benar tidak sengaja baekhyun-ah" luhan memasang wajah memelasnya "tidak sengaja atau memang sengaja ya hmm?" baek semakin memperkuat cubitannya

"A-awh baek! Untuk apa aku berbohong? Kepadamu?" luhan meringis sambil menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan memohon agar ia mau melepaskan cubitannya.

Baekhyun menatap luhan sebentar lalu mengela nafas panjang lalu dia melirik lengan luhan "Hmm baiklah kau aku maafkan,tapi lengan mu memerah" Luhan menghela nafas ia lega baekhyun mau memafkannya.

Luhan tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya " hmm tidak apa-apa nanti juga hilang " baekhyun ikut tersenyum ia merasa lega " kajja kita kekelas baru kita " luhan menganggukan kepalanya lalu tersenyum lagi "eum ayo!" luhan menarik tangan baekhyun,baekhyun mengimbangi langkah berjalan sambil berbicara sesekali mereka tertawa.

.

.

.

Skip

.

.

.

Mereka berdua sudah berada dikelas mereka yang baru,mereka kaget dan tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan sekelas lagi,mereka pun mencari bangku mana yang akan mereka tempati. "baekhyun-ah bagaimana kalau kita duduk disamping jendela?"baekhyun menoleh lalu berpikir dan menganggukan pun tersenyum lalu berjalan karah bangku yang mereka inginkan.

Mereka menaruh tas mereka lalu mereka berbincang-bincang dan sesekali tertawa mereka tidak menyadari bahwa le songsaem berada songsaem hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu"Ehem! Kalian berdua yang disana , bisakah kalin melanjutkan obrolan kalian nanti?" baek dan luhan kaget lalu mereka menunduk"M-Mianhae saem".

Lee songsaem hanya menghela nafas "Baiklah sekarang kalian buka buku kalian,kita akan memluai pelajaran baru"

.

.

.

Skip

.

.

Kring~Kring~Kring

"Baiklah sampai disini untuk pelajaran hari ini,saya permisi"Lee songsaem lalu meninggalkan kelas.

Para murid pun berhamburan keluar dan luhan berjalan menuju kantin sambil mendorong tubuh mereka masing-masing(?) sesekali mereka mereka sadari ada seorang namja yang berjalan searah dengan mereka

‒Bruk!

Bekhyun menutup mulutnya sambil memasang wajah bingung melihat luhan dan seorang namja jatuh dengan saling yang menyadarinya langsung dulu bangun lalu membungku "Mianhae aku benar-benar tidak sengaja" namja itu bangun lalu membersihkan celananya lalu melirik luhan"lain kali jika kau sedang berjalan lihatlah sekitarmu."luhan melirik nametag namja itu"eum baiklah Oh sehun-ssi"sehun menatap luhan sebentar lalu dia pergi meninggalkan luhan dan baekhyun.

Luhan masih terus menatap namja itu dengan senyuman diwajahnya "Hey luhan-ah"baekhyun menepuk pundak luhan "eh ? ne baekhyun-ah?" luhan menatap baekhyun menghela nafas"ayo kita kekanti aku sudah sangat lapar"baekhyun langsung menarik tangan mereka pun langsung menuju kantin.

.

.

Skip

.

.

Luhan Pov

Kenapa semenjak aku bertemu dengan oh sehun aku jadi sering membayagkan wajahnya waaupun wajahnya sangat datar tapi dia sangat tampan, Ah! Tapi dia sangat menyebalkan aduh kenapa aku jadi seperti ini argh!

Author Pov

Luhan berjalan sambil terus mengerutu dalam hati sesekali iya menggeleng dan tersenyum yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seolah berpikir'apa temanku sudah tidak waras?'baekhyun masih terus menatap luhan bingung.

Tanpa mereka sadari sehun menatap luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit temannya dating menghampirinya lalu menatap sehun heran,seorang namja tan mengikuti arah pandang sehun lalu menapilkan smirknya "Hey sehun-ah apa kau menyukai salah satu yeoja disana hm?" sehun menoleh kearah namja itu "kau ini bicara apa kai? aku tidak menyukai salah satu dari mereka" kai tertawa lalu menepuk pundak nya"benarkah?" sehun hanya berguman"jika itu benar bagaimana jika kita bertaruh? Aku ingin kau mengencani hmm siapa ya ah xi luhan saja. Apa kau berani? Jika kau menang kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku begitupun kau. Bagaimana?" sehun menatap kai dengan pandangan aneh.

" apa kau gila? Kenapa taruhan nya seperti itu?" kai hanya tertawa meremehkan"heh? Apa kau takut atau kau menyukai dia? Ahaha" sehun terdiam lalu berdiri"baiklah,berapa lama aku harus mengencaninya?"kai membulatkan matanya lalu dia tersenyum" ah hanya satu minggu saja bukankah sebentar? Oh ya jika dalam satu minggu kau menyukainya itu artinya kau kalah"sehun menoleh kearah kai"tidak akan"lalu sehun pergi menjauh.

Kai hanya tersenyum penuh arti,dan namja tinggi disampingnya hanya menatap bingung kedua temannya"ehem kai apa yang kau bicarakan dengan sehun?"kai menoleh"aku hanya sedang mengujinya karma sepertinya dia menyukai luhan"namja itu menganggukan kepalanya lalu menatap kearah luhan dan baekhyun.

"hey bukankah orang yang disamping luhan sangat imut?"kai hanya tertawa lalu membisikan "jika kau menyukainya dekati lah dia chanyeol-ah" kai tersenyum lalu chanyeol hanya menatap kai bingung.

.

.

Skip.

.

.

Sehun menelusuri lorong sambil memikirkan pertaruhan dari kai tadi saat dia sedang berjalan ia melihat luhan dan baekhyun sedang berjalan'apa sekarang aku harus berbicara pada luhan? Baiklah akan kubuktikan pada kai bahwa aku tidak menyukai yeoja aneh itu'batin sehun sambil terus memperhatikan luhan lalu ia berjalan kearah luhan."Bisakah kita berbica berdua?"sehun melirik baekhyun,baekhyun yang mengerti maksud sehun membisikan sesuatu kepada luhan lalu ia pergi.

Setelah kepergian baekhyun luhan hanya menunduk tidak berani menatap sehun "ehem! Bisakah kau tidak menundukan kepalamu?"luhan mendogak lalu menatap sehun dengan heran sehun mengerti tatapan luhan langsung melihat kearah lain "ah aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu"luhan berpikir lalu dia menatap sehun"membicaran apa?"sehun menoleh lalu mendekat kearah luhan " mau kah kau menjadi kekasih ku?".

Luhan membulatkan matanyanya "h-hey jangan bercanda sehun-ssi"sehun masih menatap luhan"apa kau pikir aku bercanda?" luhan menatap sehun lalu menggelengkan kepalanya"baiklah jika kau mengerti aku harap kau menerimanya karena aku tidak menerima penolakan. Minggu depan aku ingin mengajak mu berkencan,persiapkan dirimu besok"sehun menatap luhan sebentar lalu berjalan meninggalkan luhan hanya menatap sehun dengan sendu'aku melihat ada kebohongan dimatanya'lalu tersenyum kemudian ia berjalan pulang.

.

.

.

 _Satu minggu sudah berlalu semenjak sehun menyatakan bahwa ia ingin luhan menjadi itu pula luhan sering melamun membuat baekhyun minggu sudah berlalu dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang saling yang ceria menjadi lebih diam sedangkan sehun sibuk memikirkan yeoja pindahan yang bernama sehun akan melupakan luhan kalau saja kai tidak menanyakan kapan ia dan luhan akan berkencan pasti ia benar-benar melupakan luhan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hari pertama_

Saat pulang sekolah luhan menyuruh baekhyun pulang lebih dulu ia tidak ingin baekhyun menanyakan sesuatu lagi karena ia tau ia takkan bisa berbohong pada berjalan sambil melamun ia tidak menyadari bahwa sehun sudah berada didepannya."Ehem!"luhan mendongak dan membulatkan matanya"s-sehun-ssi sedang apa kau disini?"sehun hanya menatap luhan malas"bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa minggu ini kita akan berkencan? Apa kau lupa?" luhan hanya menarik tangan luhan "kajja"luhan hanya terdiam mengikuti sehun

Mereka pergi kecafe biasa sehun membeli bubble tea dan luhan duduk dan saling terdiam,luhan hanya memperhatikan keluar jendela sedangkan sehun sibuk memainkan handphone melirik sehun dan menghela nafas "sehun bisakah kita pulang? Aku lelah"sehun mendongak"baiklah ayo"sehun berdiri dan berjalan lebih dulu sedangkan luhan hanya mengikuti sehun dibelakangnya'apa aku menanyakan nya saja?hm baiklah"luhan menyamai langkahnya dengan sehun "sehun.. apa kau benar-benar menggangapku kekasih sekarang? Apa kau menyukaiku?"sehun menghentikan langkahnya"Ya kau memang kekasihku kan? Ya aku menyukaimu"sehun kembali hanya menatap sehun dengan sendu lalu ia pun mengikuti sehun.

 _Hari kedua_

Sepulang sekolah sehun mengajak luhan ketaman dan duduk disalah satu saling terdiam tidak ada yang lagi-lagi sibuk memainkan sesuatu dihandphonenya sedangkan luhan hanya memperhatikan sekelilingnya tanpa sengaja ia melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercanda dan saling menyuapi permen kapan satu sama hanya menatap sepasang kekasih itu dengan iri'kapan sehun seperti itu kepadaku?'luhan menunduk lalu menoleh kearah sehun dan kembali menghela nafas "sehun aku ingin pulang"sehun menoleh lalu mengangguk kemudia mengikuti sehun dan pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing.

 _Hari ketiga_

Hari ini luhan menolak berkencan dengan sehun dan ia memutuskan untuk berbicara kepada baekhyun dengan apa yang mengajak baekhyun mengatarnya membeli sesuatu untuk dan baekhyun berjalan masih terdiam sedangkan baekhyun hanya menghela nafas"luhan-ah kau ingin membicarakan apa?"luhan mendongak lalu ia menunduk"sebenarnya aku dan sehun sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih"baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya lalu ia menghadap kearah luhan"benarkah? Sejak kapan kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih?"luhan mendongak"sejak seminggu yang lalu"baekhyun menatap luhan lalu terkekeh"kenapa kau menuduk? Apa yang kau takutkan?"luhan mendongak lalu menatap baekhyun dengan heran.

"apa kau tidak marah?"baekhyun tertawa"untuk apa aku marah? Bukankah itu bagus? Kau bilang kau jatuh cinta padanya iyakan?" luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk"nah ayo kita pulang" baekhyun mendahului menatap baekhyun dengan sendu

 _Maafkan aku baekhyun-ah aku tidak bisa mengatakan bagaimana sikap sehun padaku selama ini._

 _Hari keempat_

Luhan membuatkan kue untuk permintaan maafnya pada sedang berjalan kekelas sehun dengan senyuman diwajahnya saat ia sampai dikelas sehun ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar suara kai sehun dan chanyeol yang sedang membicarakannya."hey sehun-ah apa kau sudah merasakan sesuatu pada luhan?"luhan masih terus memperhatikan mereka"apa maksud mu kai?"sehun menoleh kearah kai"jangan pura-pura tidak tahu kau! Bukankah sudah 3 hari kau berkencan dengannya, apa kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya?"sehun hanya membuang nafas"ini kan hanya taruhan untuk mebuktikan apa aku menyukai luhan atau tidak kan? Lagi pula aku lebih menyukai kyungsoo"kai dan chanyeol membulatkan matanya"jadi kau menyukai kyungsoo?"chanyeol menatap sehun"yak au benar. Dan selama berkencan dengan luhan aku sibuk bertukar pesan dengan kyungsoo".

Lagi lagi mereka membulatkan matanya "Kau gila! Apa kau mengabaikan luhan saat itu?"sehun hanya mengangguk "kau gila sehun gila! Sudah hentikan taruhan ini apa kau tidak sadar bahwa itu menyakitinya? Aku menantang mu karena ku kira kau menyukai luhan! Aku tidak mengira bahwa kau akan seperti ini"sehun menoleh kearah kai dan tersenyum meremehkan"ha? Kau lucu sekali kai aku tidak akan menghentikannya aku bukan pengecut sepertimu"kai hanya menatap sehun kesal lalu meninggalkannya.

Saat ia berjalan kearah pintu kelas ia membeku melihat luhan yang memegang kue dengan airmata mengalir deras mendongak lalu tersenyum kearah kai dan pergi menjauhi kelas sehun sedangkan kai hanya terdiam ditempatnya

' _Kenapa sehun setegai itu? Ini sungguh masih ada waktu yah siapa tahu saja sehun bisa aku tidak akan menyerah karena aku sangat mencintainya'batin luhan_

 _Hari kelima_

Hari ini libur dan luhan sangat bersemangat mengajak sehun berkencan ketaman bermain ia berniat mengajak sehun menaiki semua permainan disana.

Ya itulah harapannya.

Mereka sudah berada disana dan sehun masih terus memperhatikan handphone nya sedangkan luhan memakan permen kapas sambil berusaha menahan ia mengajak sehun menaiki ini dan itu tapi sehun menolak dan memilih duduk dibangku terdiam lalu menoleh kearah sehun"sehun-ah bagaimana jika kita naik bianglala? Aku sangat ingin menaiki itu kumohon aku berjanji setelah itu kita pulang"sehun menoleh dan menghela nafas lalu berdiri "ayo" luhan tersenyum lalu mengikuti sehun.

' _Setidaknya ia mau menuruti walaupun itu tidak tulus dari hatinya'batin luhan merasa lega_

 _Hari keenam_

Hari ini mereka pergi saling hanya memperhatikan sehun yang tersenyum kearah handphone nya ia tahu itu pasti menoleh keluar jendela dan mengusap airmatanya lalu ia menoleh kearah sehun lagi"sehun ayo kita pulang" sehun mengangguk dan berdiri dan berjalan mendahului hanye tersenyum miris

' _Aku tidak bisa membuatnya menyukaiku,besok hari terakhir kami bersama,yah aku gagal dan kenapa aku tetap mencintainya'_

 _Hari ketujuh_

Sehun dan luhan sudah berada ditaman belakang luhan hanya menunduk"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sehun?"sehun menatap luhan"aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir sekarang"luhan sudah mengetahuinya ya ia tau segalanya. ia terdiam lalu terkekeh"ya aku tau tapi maukah kau menjawab beberapa pertanyaanku?"luhan mendongak

Sehun hanya menatap malas"baiklah"luhan tersenyum miris "apa kau tidak pernah menyukaiku selama ini?"luhan menatap sehun"aku tidak pernah menyukai mu"luhan tertawa"lalu kenapa kau bertahan padaku? Kenapa kau bertahan jika kau tidak pernah menyukaiku?"cairan bening mengalir dipipinya tanpa izin "aku hanya kasian padamu?"sehun menoleh kearah lain.

Luhan tertawa lagi"hanya kasian? Benarkah itu?"sehun mengangguk"apa salahku padamu?" sehun menoleh kearah luhan "entah" lalu sehun meninggalkan luhan sendiri.

Luhan jatuh teruduk'apa salahku yatuhan,kenapa aku jatuh cinta ? kenapa aku tetap mencintainya..'luhan terus menangis sambil memeluk lututnya.

 _Kimi wa oboete imasuka?_

 _(Hei,apa kau masih mengingatnya?)_

 _Hajimete seatta ni wo, mochi wo tsutae ta hi wo_

 _(perasaan saat pertama kita,dihari pertama kita bertemu )_

 _Dakedo kyou no hi wa "sayonara"_

 _(Tapi hari ini aku harus berpamitan)_

 _Nani ga tarinakakatta nokana?_

 _(apakah semua ini sudah memuaskanmu?)_

 _Gomen nante,ayamaranaide_

 _(Maafkan aku,jangan minta maaf padaku)_

 _Sono koe ni ,watashi_

 _(ku sudah mendengar kalau kau sudah 3x)_

 _Koishitan janai_

 _(kau sudah tak menyukaiku)_

 _ **(Bright – ichinen nikagetsu hatsuka)**_

Sementara ditempat lain baekhyun sedang mencari luhan namun tiba-tiba ia melihat luhan berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya,baekhyun langsung berlari kearah luhan dan memeluknya"aku sudah mengetahuinya,kai memberitahuku.. kumohon jangan menangisinya kumohon"luhan terdiam lalu ia kembali terisak"b-baekhyun-ah apa salahku? Apa aku tak pantas dicintai? Aku sangat mencintainya baekhyun-ah"luhan terus menangis,baekhyun terdiam cairan bening sudah mengalir deras dipipinya ia sedih melihat sahabatnya yang ceri bisa menjadi seperti ini"berhentilah menangis luhan-ah? Mana rusa nakalku? Hm?"luhan terkekeh lalu melepas pelukannya"disaat seperti ini kau masih saja meledeku hm?"baekhyun tertawa lalu menghapus airmatanya"aku kehabisan ide habisnya"baekhyun pura-pura cemberut dan luhan terdiam namu detik berikutnya mereka tertawa "baekhyun-ah maukah kau mengantarku mengambil sesuatu nanti?"baekhyun hanye menganggukan kepalanya ia senang luhan sudah tersenyum lagi"nah kajja kita kembali kekelas"luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum.

.

.

Skip

.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam keheningan baekhyun lalu menoleh kearah luhan yang terus menunduk'ia pasti sangat sedih'batin baekhyun lalu ia menoleh kearah lain"ngomong-ngomong kau ingin mengambil apa?"luhan mendongak dan menoleh kearah baekhyun"aku ingin mengambil cincin couple ku"baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya"maksudmu?"luhan tersenyum melihat baekhyun.

"kau ingan waktu itu saat aku memberitahumu bahwa aku dan sehun menjadi sepasang kekasih? Saat itu aku memesan cinta couple berinsial S & L"luhan masih terus tersenyum sedangkan baekhyun menatap luhan tak percaya "kenapa kau mengambilnya?" baekhyun melanjutkan jalannya"karena aku ingin memberikannya kepada sehun tak peduli dia akan menerimanya atau tidak, aku hanya ingin memberitahunya bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya"baekhyun hanya terdiam sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya.

.

.

Skip

.

.

Mereka sedang berada sedang memperhatikan luhan yang sedang menulis surat"untuk apa surat itu?"luhan menoleh lalu tersenyum lalu ia melipat kertas itu dan memasukannya kedalam kotak"nah jadi,aku akan memasang cincin yang satunya dijariku dan cincin dikotak ini akan kuberikan pada sehun"baekhyun hanya terdiam menatap luhan.

Luhan menoleh kearah baekhyun dan menyodorkan kotak itu sedangkan baekhyun menatap heran luhan"ini baekhyun-ah aku titip harap kau mau meberikannya pada sehun, aku takut tidak sempat atau tidak sanggup memberikan ini padanya.. mau ya? Kumohon"luhan memasang wajah memelasnya,baekhyun terdiam kemudian mengambil kotak itu"gomawo baekhyun-ah^^"baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

Mereka kembali terdiam luhan sibuk memperhatikan jalan sedangkan baekhyun sedang menatap kotak luhan sedang memperhatikan jalan ada kereta bayi yang terdorong ketengah berdiri lalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya ia merasa sepertinya aman untuk menolong bayi itu.

Luhan berlari kearah kereta itu dan mendorongnya tapi ia terjatuh dan tanpa luhan sadari ada truk yang melaju dengan cepat menoleh kearah truk itu ia sudah pasrah ia tidak sanggup berdiri memejamkan matanya lalu tersenyum

 _ **Aku mencintaimu Oh sehun**_

‒BRAK!

Semua orang berlari kearah luhan dan menatap heran orang-orang yang berlarian ia masih belum menyadari bahwa luhan tidak ada disampingnya"luhan-ah kira-kira ada apa ya disana?"hening tidak ada yang menjawabnya."luha-"ia membulatkan matanya saat menyadari luhan tidak ada

Baekhyun berdiri dan mencari-cari keberadaan luhan ia melihat orang-orang yang sedang mengerubungi sesutu'mungkin luhan disana'batin baekhyun. Baekhyun berjalan kearah orang-orang itu lalu ia menerobos dan melihat apa yang sedang dilihat.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ia langsung jatuh terduduk"l-luhan! Luhan ! siapapun tolong panggil polisi!"baekhyun menangis menjerit-jerit melihat luhan dengan darah dimana-mana.

.

.

At hospital

.

.

Baekhyun memeluk tas luhan sambil terus menangis ia menunggu dokter keluar dari pintu ruangan itu terbuka baekhyun langsung menghampiri dokter itu ia menatap dokter.

Dokter itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya"maafkan kami,kami tidak bisa menolongnya terlalu banyak darah yang keluar dan benturan dari mobil itu sepertinya terlalu keras sebagian tulang nya hancur"baekhyun jatuh terduduk ia menjeritkan nama luhan.

 _ **Satu minggu setelah pemakaman luhan**_

Ini adalah hari kelulusan memejamkan matanya menahan airmatanya lalu ia menatap kotak yang luhan berikan terakhir kali. Ia melihat kesekelilingnya mencari keberadaan melihat sehun bersama dengan chanyeol dan kai

Baekhyun menghampirinya lalu menyodorkan kotak itu kepada menoleh lalu menaikan sebelah alisnya"apa itu?"baekhyun menatap sehun dengan tatapan benci"terima dan bacalah surat yang ada didalamnya "sehun mengambil kotak itu dan menatap baekhyun"kuharap kau tidak akan menyesal." Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan sehun dan yang lain.

Sehun membuka kotak itu ia masih bingung'kenapa ada cincin?'lalu ia melihat ada surat ia mengambilnya kemudian membacanya.

‒Bruk!

Sehun jatuh terduduk sambil terus memegang kotak dan chanyeol menatap sehun mengambil surat itu dan membacanya lalu terkekeh"he? Apa kau puas sekarang sehun? Apa kau menyesal sekarang?"sehun masih terdiam lalu kai tertawa"bukankah sudah kukatakan? Kau tidak mengakuinya sayang sekali ya. Benar kata baekhyun kuharap kau tidak menyesal"kai pergi meninggalkan sehun.

Tanpa sehun sadari cairan bening mengalir chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya terdiam"sudahlah sehun tidak ada guna nya kau menangis. Lebih baik jika kau kuantar pulang"chanyeol mengajak sehun berdiri lalu mereka berdua menuju rumah sehun.

 _ **2 tahun kemudian**_

Seorang namja sedang berjalan sambil terus menghirup bunga mawar itu sesekali ia berjalan kearah salah satu makam saat sudah sampai ia menaruh bunga menatap makam itu dengan senyuman diwajahnya"maafkan baru menyadarinya maafkan aku"cairan bening mengalir dengan cepat ia menghapus nya lalu ia kembali tersenyu"apa kau baik? Baguslah jika iya. Kau tahu kemarin kai dan kyungsoo menikah aku iri melihat mereka andai saja aku menyadarinya lebih dulu pasti kita juga akan menikah bukan?"sehun terkekeh lalu ia melihat jam tangannya

"Ah sepertinya aku harus pergi, sampai jumpai

 _ **Aku mencintaimu**_ "

Flashback

Kyungsoo sedang berjalan melihat-lihat sekitar nya tanpa sengaja ia melihat sehun sedang teruduk sambil memeluk sebuah kotak bersama dengan chanyeol dan kai disampingnya ia terus memperhatikan mereka lalu ia melihat kai membaca sebuah surat dan membicarakan sesuatu pada sehun lalu berlalu meninggalkan sehun dan chanyeol kyungsoo masih memperhatikan chanyeol dan sehun taklama kemudian ia melihat chanyeol dan sehun pergi ia menatap sehun tak percaya'apa ia menangis?'batin kyungsoo saat ia melihat tempat dimana sehun terduduk tadi ada sebuah surat yang tadi dipegang kai ia menghampiri tempat itu dan membaca apa isi surat itu cairan bening mengalir dipipinya

 _ **Hai sehun !**_

 _ **Apa kabarmu baik? Kuharap ia**_

 _ **Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu lewat surat ini**_

 _ **Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu ah tapi aku tau kau tidak peduli haha**_

 _ **Apa kau percaya jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku tau tentang taruhanmu?**_

 _ **Dan apa kau percaya jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku juga tau kau menyukai kyungsoo?**_

 _ **Ya aku tau semuanya tapi aku diam karena kukira aku bisa membuka hati mu dihari-hari terakhir kita aku salah…**_

 _ **Ternyata kau hanya membuka hati mu untuk kyungsoo ya?**_

 _ **Kau tahu? Kenapa Dihari ketiga kita berkencan aku menolak untuk berkencan padamu?**_

 _ **Itu karena aku memesan cincin ini untuk kita berdua.**_

 _ **Kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah menyangka hubungan kita bisa sesingkat ini.**_

 _ **Kau tahu? Aku bena-benar mencintaimu.**_

 _ **Kau tahu? Aku sejujurnya tidak ingin jauh darimu**_

 _ **Kau tahu? Mencintaimu itu sangat menyakitkan**_

 _ **Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu.**_

 _ **Lucu bukan? Aku mencintai orang yang bahkan tidak pernah mencintai ku.**_

 _ **Apa aku terlalu banyak berbicara ? haha maafkan aku**_

 _ **Kurasa hidupku takkan lama lagi…Kata terakhirku untukmu**_

 _ **Jaga dirimu baik-baik**_

 _ **Aku harap suatu hari nanti kau akan dipertemukan dengan orang yang kau sayangi.**_

 _ **Xi luhan**_

"Mianhae luhan-ah" kyungsoo memeluk surat itu.

 _Flashback end_

.

.

.

End

Hai Hai~

ini ff pertama ku jika ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi ya~

mian kalo ngebosenin ~_~

dan terakhir

Review? ^^


End file.
